I'll be there NILEY
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: Miley just lost her husband Liam in a car crash she is devastated and heart broken and left with her 4 little girls Ava, Isabelle, Izzy for short and Leah. Ava is 8, Izzy is 6 and Leah is 4. please review so i know how i am doing. doesnt take long. got the titles mixed up this story is called I'll be there
1. Prologue

Miley just lost her husband Liam in a car crash she is devastated and heart broken and left with her 3 little girls Ava, Isabelle, Izzy for short and Leah. Ava is 8, Izzy is 6 and Leah is 4

Nick and Miley were best friends a long long time ago but things changed and they went their separate ways, they haven't talked to each other for years.

Miley starts her new job as a secretary, she doesn't know what to expect out of the job but she knows it pays well. Her boss just happened to be Nick Gray but she didn't know that at first. They don't recognize each other at first but as soon as they start to talk and get to know each other they come to realize that they've known each other and were best friends. As Miley grieves over the loss of Liam, Nick somehow helps her, makes her feel loved and cared for. He meets her girls and she starts to feel happy again, then everything starts to go downhill and takes a turn for the worse when she finds out Ava has acute-Leukemia a rare form of cancer. At that moment her life changes and she leans on Nick for support and eventually she falls in love with him.


	2. Chapter 1- A place in this world

Chapter 1

So this is another story. I hope you like it and please R&R.

Miley-Ava, Izzy, Leah time for school mommy has to get to work.

Ava-grabs her lunch okay mommy lets go.

Leah-starts crying I don't wanna go to school she screams no she cries.

Miley-Leah honey don't do this to mommy, school will be fun lets go.

Leah-wipes her tears I don't want to. Miley-well that's too bad Leah you have too.

She brings them to school then goes to work

Demi-hey Milez tough time bringing the girls to school this morning you look worn out already? Miley-ya Leah was screaming again, ever since Liam's accident she has done this every morning she sighs thinking about Liam.

Demi-oh Milez hugs her everything will get better I promise, the new boss is here, he wants to meet you. Miley-oh boy okay see ya in a bit Demz she walks into nicks office hey Mr. Gray I am Miley Cyrus, your secretary. Nick-ah yes Miley take a seat.

Miley-sits down. Nick-so tell me about yourself if you're my secretary we need to get to know each other.

Miley-well um I was married for about 9 years, my husband was killed in a car crash about 8 months ago, and I have 3 girls, 8, 6, and 4. I am 28 years old.

Nick-wow! I am sorry about your husband my condolences go out to you and your girls. Miley-smiles thank you, I take my job very seriously so don't think I will be taking off a lot or anything, my girls go to school and my nanny picks them up at 3. So I am usually home whenever you dismiss me or when you leave.

Nick-that gets pretty late you sure you're okay with this job. Miley-smiles yes I love it.

Nick-alright well smiles I am single, I have a daughter Audrey she is 6 she lives with her mother in Texas I don't see her too often because well let's just say her mother is kind of crazy he smiles.

Miley-awww I see she looks at him closely then shakes out of it. Nick-so that's all and can you get those files for me on the Emma Jensen Case. Miley-she stands up I'll get those files for you right away she walks out.

Demi-so what did Mr. Gray want? Miley-just wanted to get to know me I don't know whatever. Demi-it's okay Mi the girls will be fine and you will too. Miley-I just I feel like I know him like I've known him before. Demi-raises an eyebrow are you sure?

Miley-that's just what I feel. Demi-well if it's what you feel maybe look into it, look at photos of when you were little. Miley-all my pictures are at my parent's house in Tennessee.

Demi-how long ago was it that you and the girls went to go see them. Miley-ummmm 2 months before Liam died and then at the funeral. Demi-oh Milez rubs her back maybe you should go and see them this weekend. Miley-well that is if Mr. Gray doesn't make me work this weekend.

Demi-he probably won't Milez; go be with your mom and the girls. It will be good for you and it will also be good for the girls to see their grandmother.

Miley-I know, she sighs, it's just its hard to get all of them there on the plane, by myself.

Demi-smiles how about I go with you. Miley-oh I can't let you do that, you have plenty of better things to do then be with me, my mom and the girls.

Demi-smiles Miley you're my best friend, I love the girls and your mom is great.

Miley-smiles okay thank you Demi hugs her. Demi-your welcome best friend pulls away you better get those files.

Miley-smiles walk over to her desk, starting to look for the files.

Later on around 8:30

Miley-knocks on Nick's door. Nick-come in. Miley-hey Mr. Gray here are the files you wanted.

Nick-smiles thanks hey Milez you can go it's getting late, you can go home and be with your girls. Miley-are you sure? I mean I can stay until. Nick cuts her off nick-no Miley its fine I am going to be heading home soon anyways.

Miley-alright thanks Nick.

She leaves

That weekend

Miley-hey mom you remember Demi right? Anne(anne Hathaway)- oh of course I do hugs her then hugs demi.

Ava-hi grandma hugs her. Izzy-grandma hugs her you like my teddy bear demi got it for me. Anne-smiles its cute ruffles her curly hair.

Leah-hi grammie hugs her.

Anne-hey sweetie she smiles.

Miley-smiles hey mom where are those pictures that were taken when I was little with that boy he was my best friend.

Anne-awww they are upstairs in the storage room you can go get them.

Miley-alright she goes to get them.

Few days later

Miley-it just doesn't make sense I swear that kid in the photo next to me is nick he looks exactly like him but why cant I remember him.

Demi-hmmm well maybe you guys were best friends when you were little, you were Destiny when you were younger weren't you? Miley-ya I was but I was little.

Demi-ask your mom.

Miley-hey mom? Anne-ya honey. Miley-who is this little boy in the picture.

Anne-oh him that's Nick your best friend when you were little, you guys were best friends for a long time then he and his family moved to England and you guys stopped talking why do you ask?

Miley-because well hes my boss she smiles big.

That Monday when she gets back to work

Miley-hey Mr. Gray can I talk to you.

Nick-sure whats up Miley.

Miley-fiddles with her hands so this weekend you know I went to see my mom in Tennessee well I found something out. Nick-and whats that.

Miley-we used to be best friends when we were little. Nick-raises an eyebrow my best friend when I was little her name was Destiny.

Miley-I know that. I am Destiny. Well now I am Miley but I was Destiny I changed my name after my dad passed away when I was 16 but that's not the point the point is we were best friends she shows him the pictures and the scrapbooks.

Nick-runs a hand through his hair then smiles wow this is amazing I thought Id never get to see you again he hugs her tight.

Miley-I know me too she hugs back sinking into his arms. Nick-smiles pulls away I am so happy you're here, that its you he smiles. Miley-she looks at him can we be friends again. nick-best friends. Miley-hugs him again smiling.

2 weeks later

Izzy-mommy mommy look what I made at school today. Miley-takes the picture looking at it gasps (it's a picture of Miley, Izzy, Ava, Leah and Liam.) miley-points to something whats that Iz.

Izzy-that's daddy up in heaven with the angels. Miley-"her heart aches" its beautiful Izzy I love it. Izzy-smiles hugs her then runs off to play.

Later that night miley and nick went out for dinner as friends

Miley-off in her own little world not really paying attention. Nick-hey Milez you okay? You seem off tonight.

Miley-I am fine she gives him a smile its just well today Izzy drew a picture of her family and well she shows him the picture.

Nick-its beautiful. But what is that? Miley-its Liam up in heaven with the angels.

Nick-oh Miley, puts his hand on hers its gonna be okay Milez. I am here for you.

Miley-I know thank you she smiles.

Nick-rubs the pad of his thumb over her hand, smiles Milez your girls are great. They are so much like you. I am so glad I got to spend time with you and them over the past few weeks.

Miley-smiles they love you nick. Since Liam died Leah has been crying every morning but now she doesn't and Izzy is doing better in school and Ava is smiling again. thank you so much for making them smile again.

Nick-smiles I am glad I could. I love that smile of yours. Your so beautiful he smiles again.

Miley-blushes a little thank you.

Nick-smiles.


	3. Chapter 2- I dont know what i want

Please R&R

Chapter 2

Several weeks later

Miley-Ava come on get up its time for school. Ava-I don't feel good mommy. Miley-sits down on the bed oh honey feels her forehead sees bumps on her back and red patches.

2 hours later at the doctors while she called in to tell nick about ava

Dr. Halloway-looking at Ava and at the bumps and red spots. Well were gonna have to do some tests.

Miley-nods her head. Ava-mommy. Miley-sssh its okay.

A couple hours later

Miley-sitting in the office with the doctor while Demi is outside with Ava so whats going on? Whats wrong with my daughter?

Dr. Halloway- sighs looking at her with a soft but pained expression im sorry but your daughter has acute-leukemia a rare form of cancer. Miley-cups her hand over her mouth tears start pouring down her cheeks.

Dr. Halloway (Annie)- walks around her desk and leans down hugging Miley its gonna be okay I am going to do everything I can to take care of her and get her better I know this is hard. Miley-shes my baby girl I cant lose her too I already loss my husband.

Annie-I know Miley I know but she is gonna be okay…were gonna have to do surgery then she will start Chemo and then we will have to go from there she might have to have bone-morrow transplant i am not sure yet but I will do everything in my power to take care of her and make her feel as comfortable as possible so I am gonna go get Demi so you can talk to her and I suggest you call whoever else is close to you she pats her shoulder walking out.

Demi-comes in a few minutes later to see a crying miley.

Miley-looks up crying. Demi-oh miley sssssh its gonna be ok sssh hugs her tight we will get through this she is a strong little girl you have to be strong for Ava hugs her tight whispers call Nick.

A few days later after the shock of Ava having leukemia miley still hasn't told nick and ava has been going to school the doctor started her on some medicine for now until they get everything figured out

Miley-not paying attention to her work thinking about Ava scared for her.

Demi-hey milez did you tell nick. Miley-shakes her head no I, no I didn't. demi-you have to tell him you're a mess miley you need to tell him, take some time off and be with Ava start the tests now Miley.

Miley-nods her head she walks into nicks office sits on the chair fiddling with her hands looks up.

Nick-raises an eyebrow then looks at her serious Milez what is going on?

Miley-its Ava. Shes sick. She has cancer. Leukemia.

Nick-sits there shocked.

Miley-breaks down crying.

Nick-walks around his desk and pulls her to him onto his lap hugging her ssssh Milez its gonna be okay im here for you its gonna be okay you will get through this and I will be right there with you. We will get through this together ill be right by your side.

Miley-she cries more my baby girl shes Ava sweet little Ava she has cancer. Nick-sssh I know Milez itll be okay hugs her tighter letting her cry into his chest.

1 week later at the hospital nick is there holding mileys hand

Nick- squeezes her hand its gonna be okay.

Miley-face is pained.

Ava-mama I don't wanna get pricked anymore she cries. Miley-I I know baby girl its just a few more tests.

Ava knows she has leukemia. She knows shes sick but she doesn't like it because she cant go and play with her friends.

Ava-climbs into Nicks lap cuddling up to him a few minutes later she falls asleep.

Miley-smiles stroking her hair its gonna be okay Ava she whispers.

A few hours later after tons of tests and needles later.

3 months later she had her surgery shes better from the surgery now she will start the chemo

Dr. Halloway-starts the medicine for Ava, after she explained everything to them and let them know how everything works she left.

Ava-curls up on the bed I don't like this mommy.

Miley-lays with her I know sweet girl I know strokes her hair.

Leah and Izzy have been staying with Miley's sister Ashley (tisdale) for the last couple of weeks they know their sister is sick and they know their mommy has to be with her

Miley-stroking her hair sssh its okay. Ava-leans over and throws up. Miley-its okay baby girl sssh strokes her back.

Ava-I want Nick mommy.

Nick-hey sweet girl how you feeling? Ava-sick I want my blanky.

Nick-hands it to her here you go sweetheart I knew she would want it so I got it at your house.

Miley-smiles Selena can you stay with her. Sel-smiles nods.

They walk out

Nick-so how are you doing Milez? Miley-im hanging in there she runs a hand through her hair leans on him I cant do it I just I need something.

Nick-sssh hugs her. Miley-I need someone to love me, to be there to get through this with me I know you're here but I need a guy who will love me im sorry I shouldn't be telling you this.

Nick-no Milez its okay sssh im here for you. Miley-I know you are she hugs him tight I love you nick your such an amazing best friend.

Nick-love ya too Milez (in the best friend kind of way)

A few weeks later Ava has been feeling a little better and now she's with Demi

Nick asked miley out on a date but they aren't gonna be together right away their gonna fight nicks going to find a girl shes gonna be his girlfriend her name is going to be Kyla

Miley is gonna feel confused and not know what she wants exactly she knows she loves nick but when she sees nick with her (the other girl) she gets jealous and feels like he doesn't care anymore it will be just like their boss and secretary again then miley disappears with the girls. Nick finally finds her then kisses her and they will finally be together

Miley-I am so excited but nervous too how do I look? Do I look okay?

Demi-you look beautiful why are you so nervous? This is nick were talking about. Miley-I know but I just I feel I think I am falling in love with him.

Demi-smiles oh girl I knew you would and hes definantly falling in love with you too.

Miley-smiles hes amazing.

Demi-well how about you tell him how you feel on your date she smiles maybe you too will share a kiss she smirks tell me how it goes.

Miley-oh are you kidding he doesn't feel the same way were just friends.

Demi-Mi that's not true and you know it

Miley-ya ok

Demi-you know it's not true he feels the exact same way.

Miley-how the hell do you know he feels the same way demi.

Demi-miley the way he looks at you tells it all.

Miley-okay I will tell him.

On the date

Miley-smiles looks at the menu so what is good here nick cause this is a really nice restaurant.

Nick-laughs well the pastas good I would get the chicken parmesan!

Miley-smiles okay she looks at him.

Nick-so how have you really been doing Milez.

Miley-ive been doing good nick you know that.

Nick-no milez I mean how are you really doing really actually doing.

Miley-horrible! Nick-oh Miley its gonna be okay he smiles…I want to tell you something but I don't know what your going to do when I tell you.

Miley-what is it nick?

Nick-well Miley I really like you and not just in a friend way, I like you more than a friend.

Miley-smiles" really because I feel the same exact way Nick.

Later after the date

Miley-I had a really nice time nick she smiles, bites her bottom lip looks up into his eyes.

Nick-leans in then leans up and kisses her forehead I had a really nice time to Miley, ill see you tomorrow, he lets her go inside. Miley-wait nick. Nick-ya mi. miley-uh never mind. Nick-kisses her, then pulls away bye milez see ya tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3- so dont ask me

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

miley-YOU KISSED ME TWO FUCKING WEEKS AGO, THEN YOU ACTED LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED, YOU ACTED LIKE YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME. NICK-IM SORRY OK I DO LIKE YOU OKAY ITS JUST WE CANT BE TOGETHER.

MILEY-WHY NOT? NICK-BECAUSE MILEY I HAVE A GIRLFIREND.

MILEY-YOU WHAT? OH THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE ME THEN YOU KISS ME THEN YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND SHE SHAKES HER HEAD I CANT BELIEVE YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT NICK I FUCKING HATE YOU GOODBYE SHE LEAVES.

3 DAYS LATER

Miley-girls lets go shopping.

Izzy-but what about school mommy? Miley-were gonna skip today, mommys not going to work either were gonna go have some fun.

Ava-mama im glad I feel a little better. Miley-smiles im glad you feel better too sweetie and actually were gonna go to Disney world.

Ava-really?

Miley-yep! And then were going to New York. Were just gonna go on a big road trip.

Izzy-YAY! IS NICK COMING WITH TOO?

Miley-looks at her girls trying to put on a smile no girls he isn't coming! Mommy and Nick got into a fight and we aren't talking so its just us ok.

Leah-oh okay mommy!

Demi tries calling miley

Miley-what do you want demz.

Demi-why aren't you at work?

Miley-don't worry about it. The girls and I are going shopping and just having some family time goodbye demz oh and I quit my job and were leaving not coming back. She hangs up

Demi-damnit Miley NIIIIIIIIIIIIICK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW?

Nick-what do you mean what did I do?

Demi-Miley quit her job nick shes gone, shes not coming back Nick so what did you do.

Nick-I kissed her, told her I liked her then told I had a girlfriend.

Demi-wide eyes your stupid nick she really liked you in fact shes in love with you but your too blind to see it, your girlfriends an idiot.

Nick-shes gone. Demi-yes shes gone and she isn't coming back she took the girls and all their stuff and left I don't know where they went.

Nick-I have to go after her.

Demi-no, I don't think that's a good idea right now let her go nick or you'll only make it worse.

Nick-how am I going to make things right if I stay here?  
demi-when she comes back which you know she has too because of Ava's treatments which are in 3 weeks. Talk to her then or in a few days go find her but don't go yet. She walks out

Nick-sighs.

2 ½ weeks later Miley hasn't spoken to anyone at all

With miley

Miley-okay come on girls get back in the car.

Ava-im hungry mommy.

Miley-I know baby girl were gonna stop okay. Ava-okay.

Miley-Ava honey we have to go back for treatment in 2 days.

Leah-so do we get to see Nick and Demi.

Miley-yes you get to see Nick and Demi she rolls her eyes.

Izzy-can Leah and I go be with Nick while your with Ava and Demi at the hospital.

Miley-no you'll stay with grandma.

Izzy-but we wanna be with Nick. Leah-me too mommy!

Miley-no Isabelle, you and your sister will go with grandma while I go with Nichole and Ava to the hospital.

Izzy-but mommy. Miley-no ISABELLE!

Izzy-starts crying I want daddy your mean she runs to her room.

( at a house where their staying)

Miley-Izzy sweetie im sorry for yelling at you honey.

Ava-mommy I feel sick.

Miley- okay sweetie go lay down.

2 hours later she puts the girls down for a nap

Miley-buries her head in her hands crying I need you Liam, why did you have to go?

Her phone rings

Miley-slowly grabs her phone and answer. Hello? She sniffles.

Demi-Miley? Honey come home please? Where are you Milez?

Miley-I I I cant tell you. Im taking Ava to the hospital soon for chemo. Nichole's coming with me.

Demi-oh well um I was wondering can I take Leah and Izzy out today please Milez, can they spend the night with me you know ill take them to the spa and just shopping.

Miley-um…..she looks at her girls….sure Demi she tells her where to pick up the girls.

Demi-thanks so much Milez.

Miley-of course bye she hangs up…..girls Leah, Izzy your going out with Demi today and tonight.

Izzy-really? Yaaay!

Miley-smiles.

Later on

The doorbell rings

Demi-hey Milez change of plans Nick is actually taking you out tonight.

Miley-WHAT? She whispers so the girls don't hear. Are you fucking kidding me? Demi how could you do this?

Demi-raises an eyebrow because Miley I am your best friend and this isn't right for you to be like this. You miss him and we all know it.

Miley-I have to go with Ava to her chemo.

Demi-smiles I already went to go talk to her she said she wouldn't mind if you went with Nick and I stayed with her.

Miley-really? Wait no I cant.

Demi-turns around and pushes her upstairs go Miley ray and pick out a sexy dress

Demi-WOW! You sure clean up nicely nick isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight

Miley-im not wearing this I think im going to change.

Demi-why? You look amazing.

Miley-are you sure, cause I feel like its way too much?

Demi-you look beautiful.

Nick-shes right you know he leans against the door.

Miley-turns around hey nick.

Nick-hey beautiful!

Miley-hi! She smiles a little.

Demi-go ahead milez.

Nick-puts out his hand for her to take.

Miley-takes his hand! Smiling a little  
at dinner

Miley-takes a sip of her wine* so nick how have you been? Hows your um girlfriend I think Demi told me her name was Katherine.

Nick-um ya shes good! We broke up a week ago.

Miley-oh wow I'm um sorry!

Nick-don't worry about it! It just wasn't working out. I have my eye on someone else.

Miley-oh really who's that?

Nick-*takes a sip of his wine* she's a very beautiful girl with blue eyes and long wavy brown hair he smiles at her.

Miley-takes a bite of her pasta smiling!  
nick-okay Milez now we need to get serious, why did you leave?

Miley-you know why I left nick, you kissed me then went and got a new girlfriend.

Nick-sighs Miley I just thought I didn't know I just.

Miley-what nick? Because I love you!

Nick-you do?

Miley-yes nick, I love you, the girls love you! Its like they have a dad again that's what they've needed all this time! Ever since liam, ever since liam died *she gets a little teary eyed on the subject* they havent had the father figure, I havent had that love ive needed! I miss him so much and so do the girls. But when you came into our life, everything changed the girls were happier, I never saw them so happy. I was happier Nick.

Nick-he smiles a little. I love you too Miley.

Miley-smiles eating her food.

Later after dinner

Nick drops miley off

Miley-so this is me, so she starts getting out of the car.

Nick-milez wait. Miley-ya nick?

Nick-pulls her back in and kisses her.

Miley-kisses back! Puts her hands on his cheeks.

Nick-deepens the kiss!

Miley-pulls away biting her bottom lip, we should take things slow Nick! She bites her bottom lip do you wanna come inside?

Nick-raises an eyebrow what about the girls and taking things slow?

Miley-smirks their at Demi's come on she walks inside pulling him in kissing him.

Nick-*his hormones finally start kicking in* he pushes her against the wall kissing her neck.

Miley-NICK!

They move up to mileys room


	5. Chapter 4- trying to figure it out

Chapter 4

Next morning

Miley-*wakes up with two strong arms around her remembering what happened last night* opens her eyes to see nick looking at her good morning handsome!  
nick-morning beautiful he leans down and kisses her!

Miley-mmmm nick puts her hand on his cheek!

Izzy-MOMMMMMMMMMMMY!

Miley-pulls away crap! She quickly gets up pulling the sheets over nicks face and puts her robe on walking out the room.

Izzy-mommy is nick here?

Miley-mmhmm nods her head yes he is!  
izzy-so is nick our daddy!

Miley-no honey that's far far far in the future we have to take things slow okay sweetheart now go lay with your sister okay.

Izzy-okay mama.

Later that day

Miley-singing and dancing in the kitchen while making lunch.

Nick-mock dancing her oh yeah oh yeah!

Miley-turns around oh my god Nicholas you almost gave me a damn heart attack!

Nick-sorry baby but you just looked so cute dancing like that! He laughs

Miley-slaps his arm oh hush Nicholas!

Nick-owww your mean!  
miley-that's not what you were saying last night.

Nick-ohhh you weren't saying anything mean last night either.

Miley-smiles oh no I wasn't she walks over to him and kisses him! You want a repeat of last night!

Nick-oh yes I do! He kisses her

Miley-nu uh baby! You have to take Izzy to ballet for me today please! Because Ava wont be feeling too well this next week so can you take her for me?

nick-sure of course!

Miley-thank you nick! You know ever since liam died well before he died he took her to ballet always and she hasn't wanted to go.

Nick-mmm I got it Milez.

2 months later sorry had to fast forward

Miley decided to go out to lunch alone with Demi and Selena

Selena-so Milez how have you been since Liams passing?

Miley-ive been okay! You know since the girls and nick came into our life and they've been smiling more. And ava only has 3 more treatments! The cancers gone I mean you know shes lost her hair!

Selena-ya ive seen her she starting to look much healthier Milez.

Miley-ya she smiles a little.

Demi-so how are you and Nick Miley?

Miley-oh were very good and happy!

Selena-oohhh damn Demi you were right she is sleeping with him.

Demi-bursts out in laughter.

Miley-what? Rolls her eyes! Yes Selena I am you don't have to tell it to the whole world.

Selena-laughs im sorry Mi but he must be really good in bed or you wouldn't be this happy she laughs again taking a sip of her wine. Smiles!

Miley-so Selena how's your love life?

Selena-it sucks!

Miley-awww Selly needs a boyfriend!

Sel-yes she does! Selly needs a night!

Miley-ohhhh Selly needs sex!

Selena-shut up Miley! Not all of us have a guy to take care of our needs!

Miley-demi does, taylor does, Emily does. Need I go on? She smirks

Selena-why the hell did I break up with Justin?

Miley-takes a sip of her wine. Why you asking us?

Selena-glares at her.

Miley-well the girls do miss uncle Justin you should get back together with him hes not going anywhere and he misses you like crazy.

Selena-your right im gonna go do that right now see ya she leaves quickly racing off to Justins runs into his house wrapping her arms around him kissing him I love you and miss you so much.

With miley when she gets home

Leah-mommy she runs into the hall* mommy guess what we did to daddy.

Miley-confused daddy?

Leah-ya daddy come on pulls her hand, look isn't daddy pretty.

Miley-yes daddy is very pretty she bends down and pinches nicks toes.

Nick-jumps up what what I'm awake.

Miley-laughs you fell asleep while babysitting she laughs then kisses his lip softly.

Nick-kisses her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close deepening the kiss.

Miley-wraps her arms around his neck slipping her tongue into his mouth! pulls away about after 5 minutes of making out breathless I love you!

Nick-I love you too!

Miley-I love hearing you say that she smiles kissing him again.

Nick-god your so beautiful Mi! how did I get so lucky?

Miley-she smiles I have no idea and kisses him again

A week later

Nick comes home late*oh boy*

Miley-oh look who decided to finally show up?  
nick-sorry baby *he looks at his watch its only 11* Mi its only 11.

Miley-oh really so you just completely forgot that tonight was Izzy's ballet recital?

nick-oh my god! Mi I am really sorry

Miley-ya whatever try explaining that to Izzy. She was really upset nick she did great and she was crying the whole way home I cancelled our reservations for dinner because you weren't there shes asleep in her room.

Nick-sighs and walks upstairs walks into Izzy's rom hey sweet girl he kisses her forehead he whispers im sorry I missed your recital princess go back to sleep.

Izzy-itss okay daddy I love you.

Nick-smiles a little hugs her go back to sleep princess

He goes back to their room

Miley-im mad at you she glares at him.

Nick-you'll get over it eventually.

Miley-glares at him jerk.

Nick-I'm not a jerk your just really stubborn Mi.

Miley-shut up Nicholas!

Nick-kisses her.

Miley-*kisses back but then pulls away* okay I am not mad at you anymore.

Nick-good he kisses her again then starts kissing her neck.

Miley-mmm nick what do you think your doing?

Nick-kissing your neck.

Miley-you aren't getting lucky tonight.

Nick-tease!

Miley-you know it!

Nick-you know we have to go to work tomorrow.

Miley-*rolls her eyes* yep I know I don't want to though.

Nick-laughs I know babe.

Miley-cant we just stay in bed all day?

Nick-Mi you know we cant we have to take the girls to school.

Miley-yah yah I know!

Nick-hey Mi?

Miley-ya nick? She says entangling their hands together.

Nick-do you want to have a baby together?

Miley-what?

Nick-I said do you want to…..

Miley-no I know what you said Nick I just I don't know, I think right now having the girls is fine, Ava is just getting better and I don't think putting a baby in the mix will be good maybe in a year.

Nick-sighs I'd really like to have a baby with you.

Miley-what about your daughter? I havent even met her. I think you should go to court to get custody of Audrey Nick.

Nick-ive tried Mi, her mom Addy is crazy.

Miley-well maybe if the judge knew you were "married to me" they would give you custody. Is this addy girl married?

Nick-no she lives in her parents basement.

Miley-wow! And they gave custody to her.

Nick-sighs yah.

Miley-you should try getting custody of her.

Nick-I have Mi, its not that simple. Can we just not talk about this "he snaps"

Miley-wow nick I was just trying to help "she snaps back". Whats up with you? Whats your secret Nick?

Nick-theres no secret Mi geez I told you I don't wanna talk about it.

Miley-ugh whatever!

Nick-why do you have to be such a bitch? Seriously Mi. oh and when were you going to tell me about your past as a good for nothing dirty stripper in a club. Oh and when were you going to tell me Ava isn't Liams. Whos her father Miley?

Miley-looks at him with so much hurt in her eyes. Why the hell would you say that to me? You know what just go.

Nick-Miley I. I didn't mean that im sorry touches her arm.

Miley-DON'T TOUCH ME.

Nick-babe im sorry.

Miley-no don't touch me im not your babe, you know what lets just go to work okay she walks out.

At work

Demi-miley whats wrong?

Miley-nothing.

Demi-what happened last night?

Miley-it was this morning. Nick and I got into a fight. We'e over. He basically called me a slut and found out the truth about Ava not being Liams. But I cant tell him she is his.

Demi-sighs Ava needs to know who her father is. I know that night was a careless mistake, but it gave you Ava. Liam is gone now. He wants you to tell Nick hes always wanted you to tell him.

Miley-we're over Demz, hes a jerk.

Demi-you love him more than life itself go talk to him.

Miley-no.

Demi-go now Miley.

Miley-fine!

Demi-good now go.

Miley-walks into Nicks office, hey we need to talk its really important.

Nick-he looks at the 2 men in his office uh guys can you give us a minute.

The two guys smile and walk out

Nick-mi look im really sorry about this morn…..

Miley-sssh let me talk. Look I was mad at you. But I love you so much. And I do have a secret your right. But I don't know how your gonna take it so just bear with me because it's a secret ive kept for so long from you. Okay Ava isn't Liams shes your daughter.

Nick-I know that Mi.

Miley-you WHAT?

Nick-chuckles at her surprise face. I know because she looks exactly like me. Same hair. Same eyes. Same everything and we're extremely close. she has the voice of an angel and she called me daddy the other day.

Miley-your not mad?

Nick-I'm mad you didn't tell me but I know you had a good reason. But I love you and I just want to spend the rest of our lives together okay.

Miley-I love you so much nick kisses him.

Nick-smiles pulling her close.

Miley-I want a baby with you.

Nick-but I thought you said you weren't ready.

Miley-I thought I wasn't but the girls are getting older and I miss having a baby around. I need a little boy. Ava's 9, Izzy's almost 7 and Leah is 5.

Nick-smiles and leans down and kisses her.

Miley-not here Nicholas after work. You have clients waiting for you and I need to go on my lunch break see ya later tonight baby kisses him then walks out.

With Miley and Demi….

Demi-so you need me to watch the girls tonight?

Miley-oh my gosh! Would you? Thank you so much Demz.

Demi-laughs sure thing babe.

Miley-Nick and I are going to try for a baby.

Demi-spits out her water, you're what? But, but your not even married.

Miley-and your point? Come on Demz we already have Ava together, I have Izzy and Leah, one more kid couldn't hurt.

Demi-your right and im happy for you. I want a baby with Joe.

Miley-then tell him that Dem.

Demi-we have already talked about it. He isn't ready and he doesn't want kids yet.

Miley-sighs Demi he will soon just give him some time.

Demi-sighs I know she smiles lets go shopping.

Miley-I can't now laughs well we have to get back to work.

Demi-I know your boyfriend is annoying.

Miley-honey its all Joseph she laughs.

Demi-I know he can be really demanding sometimes.

Nick-so what are you two lovely ladies talking about?

Miley-whips around oh you know just how demanding our boyfriends are and our bosses.

Nick-and who might these boyfriends be?

Demi-you guys are disgustingly cute! Its annoying as hell.

Miley-leans up and kisses nick.

Demi-rolls her eyes why did you two have to make up now all yall are gonna do is make out.

Miley-no we're not Demz, I think were off for the day, so we can go shopping she smirks at Demi giving her a look like just go with it.

Demi-oh your right Miley, let's go shopping. They both start walking out

Nick-hold it you two, now where do you think you're going.

Miley-shopping! Duh!

Nick-arent you forgetting something?

Miley-oh right credit card! "puts her hand out"

Nick-rolls his eyes and hands her the card.

Miley-starts walking out.

Nick-hey aren't you still forgetting something?

Miley-what am I forgetting now?

Nick-miley! Points to his lips

Miley-oh right you want a kiss. Kisses him

Nick-deepens the kiss.

Demi-milez lets go.

Miley-pulls away" okay I'm coming she pecks his lips one last time which Nick turns it deeper.

Demi-oh my god! You two! Stop! Pulls Miley out of the office.

Miley-I was just making out with my boyfriend. What's so bad about that?


End file.
